The Dullahan (Fate/ Fake Prophecy)
This fictional version of this character and its illustrations and the story it appears in are the intellectual properties of Duke Statian. A person may use this character in their works by obtaining permission from the creator however ownership remains with the original creator. Please do not edit this page unless it is for grammatical errors. |qualclasses = Rider | height = 190 cm | weight = 71 kg | gender = Male | hairc = None | eyec = Orange | birthp = Ireland | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Unknown | armament = Bone Whip | likes = Eating Souls | dislikes = Unknown | talent = Death Foreshadowing, riding | enemy = The Living, Anubis, the Grim Reaper | imagecol = Black and Bone }} The Dullahan also known as Rider in Black and the Headless Horseman, is the Rider-class Servant of Head Mage Caspia Mori in the Grail War of Fate/ Fake Prophecy. Profile Identity The Dullahan is a fairy spirit originating from Irish folklore. It is said to be a harbinger of death. Appearance When in passive form, the Dullahan takes the appearance of a tall man clad in a black and silver leather bomber jacket with matching trousers and helmet. He holds a spare helmet under his arm where his actual head is while the one on his head is to disguise the fact he is headless. He rides a black and silver Harley Davidson. When in true form, the Dullahan is tall and slim but covered in a cloak of shadows that billows around him to disguise his form although his missing head is still evident. He carries a jack'O lantern under his arm for a replacement head and carries a whip made from a human spine and other bones as a weapon. His motorcycle becomes a black shrouded horse. Personality The Dullahan's personality is mostly unknown however he is a malevolent spirit that eats the souls of the living although he does follow certain rules and guidelines that are also unknown. Roles Fate/ Fake Prophecy The Dullahan is summoned by Head Mage Caspia Mori during the events of the False Grail War in Fate/ Fake Prophecy. He is utilized as a form of hit-man and is highly effective, able to take on two Servants at once and still kill the Master it was after and escape. While he is affiliated with the Caster Servant Anubis due to their Masters' alliance, the Dullahan is his enemy and they refuse to work together despite his power being boosted by Anubis' presence. Abilities The Dullahan is very fast even without the use of his horse and fights in a flurry of spins and whorls, lashing out with his whip at incredible speeds. He is difficult to strike because his form is distorted by his cloak that shrouds him in perpetual shadow. His Noble Phantasm is the Head of the Dullahan and can be used to spew pyroclastic flames from the jack'O lantern's mouth which vaporize or melt most targets hit. The blast can become larger with more mana expenditure up to the point of being an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. Any being killed by the flames have their souls burned and destroyed, the Dullahan then consumes the residual mana. The lethal area to strike the Dullahan is its jack'O lantern proxy head/ Noble Phantasm. The Dullahan can also teleport. Trivia Diarmuid Ua Duibhne is able to sense the Dullahan from afar due to them sharing a homeland. Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Heroic Spirit